Septim (Coin)
The Septim is the main currency for of all Tamriel. It is named after the dynasty that rules the Septim Empire founded by Tiber Septim. It is officially called a Septim due to the bust of Tiber Septim on the obverse side. Artwork depicting the mint reveals that the front side says, "The Empire is Law. The Law is Sacred." While the reverse-side reads, "Praise be, Akatosh and all the Divines." Alternate names It is colloquially known as a drake due to the seal of Akatosh on the reverse side. The in-game name of the item is actually Gold, but NPCs, books, and anything else outside the game menus refer to them as Septims. Acquisition Septims can be found on dead enemies and in containers,found lying around, obtained through completing quests (amount gained sometimes depends on level), selling items, and being stolen or pickpocketed. Infinite gold exploits ''Oblivion'' At Imperial City, max out Dorian's disposition and strike him with a Paralysis-inducing effect, such as those found in spells, poisons, and weapons. Search his body and remove the 227 present there. Unlike normal looting, the remains in his inventory and can be collected infinitely. Collecting it for roughly 10 minutes yields 1 million , while 9 hours yields 50 million. ''Skyrim'' Skeleton book There is a glitch in Skyrim involving an infinite number of books found on a skeleton which can be sold. Mannequin duplication glitch Placing valuable apparel, including but not limited to Daedric, Dragonplate, Dragonscale, and even Dragon Priest Masks, on mannequins in purchased homes results in a doubling exploit. It involves placing the chosen armor (preferably valuable) on the mannequin, removing it without exiting the screen, then leaving the house and re-entering. Take the armor found on the mannequin and repeat. Sell the duplicated items to a merchant. Arrow stealing Several shooting ranges features archers aiming their bows at targets. All arrows fired at the targets can be collected and sold. The archers have infinite arrows and can be pickpocketed. Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon The shrine of Mehrunes Dagon, once cleared, will respawn its many gold and ebony ingots, along with valuable enchanted armor, etc. after roughly every 7 days in the game. Blood on the Ice When visiting Calixto Corrium on Blood on the Ice, it is possible to sell him the Necromancer's Amulet and then pickpocket the amulet in order to then sell it back. Each successful attempt is rewarded with 500 gold and a high Pickpocket experience (no Pickpocket perks are required). Once Calixto's shop is left, it will remain open for the rest of that day, but will lock and stay locked (Master) from then on. He will not be in there ever again. This only works for one day. Trivia * Septim owes its name to the Latin word septem meaning 'seven'. * In Skyrim, it is unknown how there can be Septims in ancient Nord ruins when those ruins would have been constructed before the Septim dynasty was formed. ** A possible explanation for this would be Bandits with Septims roaming through the ruins, getting killed by Draugr, and possibly becoming Draugr themselves. *** That does not explain why Dragon Priests have septims or why the Draugr with Septims wear Ancient Nordic Armor. It is possibly just an overlook in game lore. ****It's possible that any gold coin of a particular size is accepted as a "Septim" when paying for goods and services. While the coins in the ruins may simply be worn, blank gold pieces, or depict a different image, the game tells us we have x amount of "gold", not "Septims." it:Septim (Moneta) Category:Quest Rewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards Category:Oblivion: Quest Rewards Category:Morrowind: Quest Rewards